First party
by MD95
Summary: Alex have his first party. It was going to be the best party ever But what happened? Read and find out! And let me know what you think C;


"Mum, I was thinking..." a fifteen year old Alex said to his mum, who was reading a book.

"About?" she asked, and put the book away.

"About a party. Here," he told her carefully, and Evy looked thoughtful.

"What will you do at your party?" she asked, and Alex smiled a little.

"Well, we will just hang out I think," he said, and smiled sweetly at his mum.

"I have to talk to your dad about this. It's his house too," she replied, and yelled to her husband from upstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, joining them momentarily.

"Rick, Alex wants to have a party here," she told him, and Rick looked thoughtful. It was unusual.

"I think yes," he said, and Alex smiled widely. "But we have rules," he added, and Alex nodded.

"Who's coming?" Evy asked, curious.

"Well, umm... Robert, Emma, Jenny, Daniel, and a couple other blokes," he told them, and Evy nodded acceptably.

"Couple blokes, huh?" Rick asked, and Alex nodded.

"Okay. But no alcohol. No fighting. No messing around. And when we get back here, everything better be exactly like it was when we left," Rick told him, and Alex nodded proudly. "Good. Now, when is this party?" he asked, and Alex looked a little scared.

"Tonight," he told them, and his mum rolled her eyes.

"Tonight?" Rick asked, and Alex nodded carefully.

"Okay. We'll go somewhere and come back here at eleven," Evy told him, and got weird looks from both men.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing," Rick grinned, and kissed her.

"Come on! My friends are coming any time and you two are kissing! Go to a hotel or something!" Alex yelled, and Rick smiled.

"Maybe we will," he grinned, and kissed her again. Alex rolled his eyes and pushed them toward the door.

"Bye, honey!" Evy said happily, and Alex smiled at her.

"You better behave well," Rick told him, and Alex nodded. "Bye then," Rick added, and they walked away hand in hand.

Alex smiled at his parents and somehow he was proud of them. They were still in love. They had met a long time ago, and _still_ they were like a newly married couple. He wanted that too. He was cut off from his daydreaming of everlasting love when his friends came by with their fancy cars.

"Alex!" Daniel shouted, walking toward him with a grin.

"Let's get this party started!" Robert yelled, and they went inside.

"Alex!" Jenny smiled, and hugged him.

"Jenny," Alex said, and tried to stay calm. She had just hugged him. And very tightly. And she smelled _very good _indeed.

"What's hanging?" Robert asked, walking to them with a bottle.

"Is that alcohol?" Alex asked, and Robert nodded with a smile.

"You want some?" he asked, but Alex shook his head.

"Hey! Put that down!" Alex yelled to some boy, who he didn't know.

"Why?" the boy asked, and Alex took the statue away from him.

"'Cause it's important! And who the hell are you?" Alex asked, and noticed that Robert was talking to Jenny. They were laughing.

"I'm Filippe," the boy told him, shaking hands with Alex.

Alex smiled sweetly at Jenny, who walked over to him. "Jenny, I was umm... thinking that... maybe..." Alex muttered nervously, and Jenny smiled.

"Maybe what?" she asked softly, and Alex tried to stay cool.

"That maybe... maybe we... can I show you my room?" he asked, cursing in his mind that he didn't ask her to date him.

"Sure," she smiled, and they walked upstairs.

"Umm... this is my room," Alex told her, and Jenny smiled.

"It's great," she smiled, as Alex stood nervously.

"I was about to ask you if... if you were interested in... to... start..." Alex stammered, hearing loud voices downstairs.

"Oh..." Alex whispered, and ran downstairs to see some blokes fighting.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, but no one responded. He shouted again, but still nothing. He took the bottle from Robert's hand and broke it against the table. Everybody quieted immediately.

"If you wanna fight, go OUTSIDE!" Alex shouted. The boys, who had just been fighting, ran outside to continue their fight. Alex sighed and took a sip from Robert's other bottle.

"Someone please clean that," Alex ordered, and Daniel started to clean it. Alex took another sip and started to like this drink lot.

"Alex?" Robert asked.

"Yep?" Alex replied, and Robert smiled a little.

"I have to ask you something," he told him, and they walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'm in love with Jenny," Robert told him, and Alex looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, and Robert smiled.

"Yeah. Where is she?" he asked, and Alex took another long sip and smiled a fake smile.

"She's in my room," he said unhappily, but smiled at his best mate.

"Great," Robert smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. There he saw brown, tidy, and short hair and dark brown eyes.

"Good luck, pal," Alex smiled, giving him a slap on the butt, making both boys laugh.

"Thanks. Go and talk to Emma. She fancies you," Robert laughed, and Alex looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hi," someone said.

"Oh. Hi Em," he smiled, and took another sip.

"This party is great," she smiled, starting to dance.

_She was quite beautiful and funny. Maybe she was the one for him _Alex thought and smiled at Emma.

"Em... are you interested in dancing with me?" Alex asked, and Emma nodded happily. When they started to dance, Robert and Jenny came downstairs. They kissed before they started to dance too, which made Alex a little angry. She was supposed to be his girlfriend.

"Alex... I like you," Emma blushed, and Alex looked at her puzzled. Did she just say that?

"I... huh... well, thank you... I like you too," Alex told her, and Em looked really relieved.

Robert heard it and slapped Alex on the shoulder. "Well done, mate," he whispered, and Alex smiled widely.

"So will you... start dating me?" Emma asked, and Alex nodded smiling.

"Great," she laughed, and hugged him tightly.

When the song ended, Alex grabbed his bottle and took a long sip before he noticed that he had finished the whole bottle. He cursed a little.

"Alex, my man," Robert smiled, walking hand in hand with Jenny.

"Hello," Alex smiled, and took another bottle from the table.

"So, you and Emma?" he asked, and Alex looked a little sick.

"Yeah. And you and Jenny?" he asked, trying not to vomit.

"Yeah. We are the lucky ones," he smiled, and kissed Jenny briefly.

Now it was coming. Alex ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Alex. You know you shouldn't drink so much," Robert said, grabbing Alex's long hair.

"Thanks," Alex said when he was done.

They were about to talk, but then they heard happy yelling coming from the living room. Some blokes were throwing balloons and serpentine onto the floor and furniture.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MAY DAY!" Alex yelled, and they looked sorry. "I'm in big trouble," Alex whispered, and walked to his room.

"What is it?" Emma asked, sitting on his bed worried.

"I'm in trouble. My dad said that there was to be no drinking, no fighting, no messing around and all those have happened! And they are coming at eleven," he told him, and looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled, and ran downstairs. "EVERYBODY OUT!" he shouted, and everybody looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Party's over!" he yelled, and they started to walk slowly out.

When everybody was outside, Alex noticed the mess in the living room. "I'm so dead," he muttered, and started to clean desperately.

"Evy, we're not supposed to go back until it's eleven, or twelve," Rick told her when they were walking in the park.

"Well, I'm worried," she told him, and Rick stopped.

"He's not stupid. He heard the rules and he's going to keep his promise," Rick replied, and Evy felt a little more comfortable.

"But he's an O'Connell, so we better go home now," Rick added, and Evy laughed a little.

When they arrived home, they saw Alex throwing a big garbage bag away. He looked terrified.

"Alex?" Rick asked when Alex was about to run.

"Dad! I didn't see you guys," Alex smiled, and felt a little sick. "Oh, not again," he yelled, and ran inside. Rick and Evy looked puzzled.

"Don't look at me, hon," Rick said, and walked inside.

"Well, at least the yard is clean," Evy muttered, wanting to know what happened to Alex.

"Alex? You wanna tell me something?" Rick asked when Alex came back from puking.

Alex looked at his dad and tried to avoid answering.

"Alex?" he repeated, and Alex looked sick again.

"Oh, not again!" Alex shouted, and ran to bathroom.

"Umm... Rick?" Evy asked from the living room.

"What?" he asked, following her voice.

"There's blood," Evy told him. They both looked confused.

"ALEX!" Rick yelled, and Alex knew what he was going to have.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, and Rick sighed.

"You got drunk, some blokes fought in here and everything is messed up! You have broken every rule," Rick told him, and sat on the couch. He jumped up when he noticed that he had sat on a balloon, which of course popped.

"Balloons? It's not May Day," Rick laughed, and Alex started to laugh too.

"This all reminds me about my first party," Rick told him, and Alex smiled a little.

"Honey, tell him about it while I try to get this house clean," Evy said, and tried to think how a couple blokes could make such a mess.

Rick sat onto the couch with Alex began his story. "Right, you know I'm an orphan," he said, and Alex nodded smiling. "Right. I went with my buddy to my first party. I totally fancied this one girl, who liked my best mate. My best friend asked her to date him, and she answered yes, and I started to date this girl, who I didn't really like in _thatway_. We became good friends at that party. I became drunk and I suggested that we go out. We all were drunk and we went to some park, which was closed, and a police officer saw us and came to talk. I was so drunk that I thought that he was going to take me back to the orphanage and I attacked him. My friends escaped, but I still fought with the police. I got arrested and I thought that I would never drink alcohol again. Well, I still drink, but I learned that it can be total hell or nice. In my case, it was total hell," he told him, and Alex looked a little more comfortable because his dad had it worse than he had.

"Thanks, dad," Alex smiled, and Rick smiled too.

"Evy! Stop cleaning," Rick yelled, and Evy looked at him puzzled.

"He will do it," he added, and Evy laughed a little. Alex looked shocked.

"W-What?" Alex asked, and Rick nodded.

"I had to clean that town for a year. You have to clean this house once, not five hundred and eighty six times, like I had to clean the streets," Rick told him, and pointed for Alex to go and start cleaning.

Alex hemmed and started to clean. He knew a few things. If you have a party, don't drink a lot, don't fight and especially don't mess things up! And you better clean things before your parents come back home. AND I MEAN IT!

_Hope you liked it ;)_


End file.
